


Of Distractions and Massages

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Feet Fetish, Female Domination, Femdom, Foot Massage, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, dom!reader, pussy eating, sub!Nero, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Nero is thoroughly distracted by your feet.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Of Distractions and Massages

“You’re really mean, you know that right?” 

Looking down at him with an amused grin, you reach your foot out and stroke his exposed thigh. “Mmm, trying to sweet talk me, baby?”

Nero gulps, his bright eyes fixated on your painted toes. Toes that are now playing with the thick, heavy cock bobbing and leaking clear precum. “Mmhm,” he grunts, his breathing growing heavier and quicker as he follows the darkly painted toes that creep from his cock to his thigh, to his clenching balls, and back all over again. 

“Hey,” you giggle, slapping at his bicep with your handy dandy crop. “Don’t forget what you’re here for, slave.”

“Huh?” He looks so dazed that you can’t help but cackle a little. All simply because you’re playing with his cock using your feet. The feet that are still slightly slippery from the peppermint lotion he’s been using to massage you with. 

“My foot massage? You were in the middle of getting that knot out of the ball of my foot.” 

Nero blinks and blushes, clearing his throat sheepishly before he puts his large, warm hands on your foot again. “I can’t concentrate with your foot on my dick,” he mumbles under his breath, trying his hardest to ignore your other foot that decided to rest just under his balls. “And there you go again.”

Laughing from behind your hand, you pat his head like you would a puppy. “I love how you get so flustered just from my feet, my pretty slave. And I’m not even trying to turn you on!”

Nero sputters and blushes so hard that his face almost matches the deep red coloration of his teased cock. “What-not even trying-you’re shitting me.”

“Nope.” You shake your head, a smirk playing at your painted lips. “That certainly wasn’t teasing. *This* is teasing.”

And by ‘this’, you mean how you start moaning when he starts massaging your feet on autopilot. Arching your back, sighing, purring, and stretching your free leg to emphasise the graceful lines he loves so much. Brushing your toes against his raging hard on as you spread your thighs wide to reveal your lacy, crotchless undies. With your body, your voice, and your power, you tease him into a panting, blushing, aroused mess.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, his hands stilling on your foot entirely as his teeth clamp down on his plush lower lip. Now his eyes are locked on your pussy lips, your glistening, soaked pussy lips. “*Fuck*.”

An evil grin replaces your seductive smirk. “That’s the idea, baby. Want a taste?”

“Fuck yeah,” he moans, lunging forward to bury his head in your wet warmth. Or, at least, he tries. 

With one foot on his face, you stop him in his tracks. “Ah ah,” you tut at him, amused at how his attention shifts to your foot once more instead of your pussy. “Not so fast.”

His eye twitches, as does his cock. He knows exactly what he has to do to earn his treat. Without prompting, he licks his lips and your foot, clearing his throat so he can beg like the desperate whore he is. “Please, mistress?”

“You can do better than that.”

Nero whimpers hotly. “Please, mistress, may I have a taste of your pussy?”

“Hmm.”

His blush is spreading down his built chest and wide shoulders now. “Oh come on, please? Crush my head with your thighs, suffocate me with your pussy, I really fucking want to taste you, fucking please, mistress!” He’s starting to ramble a little bit now, his tongue loosening as you play with his still hard cock. As you nudge him on into a mindless rant on how he really, really wants your pussy and god-fucking-damnit you’re such a cruel mistress who loves to see him suffer.

And you do. Love to see him suffer. But more than that, you love seeing him give into his base urges at your goading, his wild, aroused eyes just barely leashed by your lack of permission.

“Mmm,” you hum, tapping your lip and kneading at his face with your feet. “Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“Hell yeah.” His cheer is muffled by your soaked folds as he literally smashes his face into the crux of your thighs. Your thighs are thrown over his wide shoulders unceremoniously as he wraps his lips around your clit and suckles at it like he would your nipple. His licks and suckles sync with your now thundering heartbeat, quickening when you latch onto his silver hair and yank him close.  
He moans the rougher you treat his hair, whimpers breathlessly as you clamp your thighs around his ears. This is all getting too much. “Can I touch myself, mistress?”

“Fuck yeah,” you grunt breathily. “Touch yourself, slut.”

A shudder. “Yes, mistress,” he moans, one hand disappearing from your thigh to sneak into his lap. “Thank you, mistress.” 

Mmm, such a polite boy. One reason why you don’t mind him touching himself rather than devoting all his attention to you is that he just gets so much more enthusiastic when he does. He’s ravenous now, hefting you closer to him and absolutely devouring you with his lips and his tongue. He sticks his tongue as far into you as he can manage, slurping up your honeyed nectar and moaning deep in his throat as he does. Like he can’t ever get enough of you. 

His pace on his cock picks up as does his lips, his fervour bringing you over the edge with the gentlest orgasm. You arch your back and moan, dropping your crop to fist both hands in his silky silver hair, crying his name to the ceiling and declaring throatily that you’re cumming. Nero moans and picks up his pace, doing his part to carry you through the euphoria that is your orgasm. Prolonging your pleasure and taking it with him as he pants into your pussy, begging breathlessly for permission to cum.

“Can I cum, please, mistress?” His voice is rough, his nose and chin soaked through with pussy juice. “Please?”

Purring now and basking in the afterglow, you nod and let your knees fall open to watch him jerk himself to orgasm. “Mmm, yess, cum for me.”

Nero’s panting loudly now, his eyes clouded and dazed and half hooded. “Oh fuck, oh fuck thank you, mistress!” It becomes a hushed mantra under his breath as his hips dance and twitch, his hand a blur on his cock as he brings himself to orgasm quickly. As he cums, he gasps your title and hunches forward, his forehead landing on your lightly damp thigh as pearlescent cum shoots out to land on the hardwood floor.

For someone who came the night before, Nero has a respectable amount of cum puddling on the floor. Could be that half-demon vitality and virility that Dante keeps bragging to his bed partners. 

“Mm, such a good boy, Nero.” You praise him and punctuate his name with a kiss on his brow and then on his lips. Coaxing him into returning it with tired lips. 

“Thank you, mistress,” he murmurs, kissing you back softly.

“Now, lick up your mess.”

Suddenly that tiredness disappears. “Yes, mistress.”


End file.
